left us each other
by bansheecall
Summary: Tonks has a flash black to being a child when Sirius's, James, Remus and Peter helped Tonks a chat with Remus brings them closer together


Left us each other.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME LEAVE ME ALONE!"A small girl shouted. A gang of male and females was in a circle round her laughing. The pushed her to the ground she started to cry. "I GOT NO MONEY! I GOT NONE I-I-JUST-JUST-JUST-GO-GO-SHOP."

"WHATS GOING ON?"A man shouted running up, three more men and a woman with him. "STAY OUT OF THIS! IT?S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."

"SIRIUS, HELP ME!" The small girl begged.

"WHEN SHE'S MY COUSIN, IT IS MY BUSINESS!"

"A small girl, not much of a baby, a real test and some one to fear." Said a second man. The third and fourth man stepped forward reaching in to their coat pockets.

"Why don't you pick on some one your own size?"

"What do you say mister Moony, mister Padfoot, mister Wormtail? You up to a dance?" Sirius turned to his three best friends Remus, Peter and James a small smile on his face.

"Why, I do think that Mister Padfoot thinks that it is a wonderful idea mister Prongs, shall we?" Asked Sirius. T

he Gang moved forward towards them, giving chance for the woman to take the little girl to safety. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius and James shouted taking their wands out, sending two of the men flying.

"Well Peter here we go again why can't we have a night where we don't end up in a flight?" "You enjoy it really Remus." Remus smiled he would not admit it but Peter was right. "STUPEFY!" Some of the others of the gang was knocked over also.

Looking around making sure that they were all knocked out James looked around. "Lily?" James called.

"I'm here she won't come out." Lily said coming out of some trees.

"Hello Cousin Sirius." She shouted. "NYMPHADORA TONKS! GET HERE THIS SECOND!" Sirius shouted, They heard Tonks shout back.

"NO, cos you shout at Tonksy."

"NYMPHADORA THIS SECOND!"

"NO!"

"Do I have to come in there for you Tonks?" Sirius asked putting his hands on his hips but lowering his voice.

The small girl came out of the trees looking at the floor, kicked it with her feet.

"Hello cousin Sirius."

"Tonks what are you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked.

"Well you see cousin Sirius it's like this. I wanted a chocolate frog and some every flavor beans so I went to the shop-shop to buy some." She said. Remus was trying not to laugh he would never have thought Sirius would have been so good with children.

James was looking at Remus the same thought going though is head. "Tonks, it's gone midnight, I swear if you wasn't my best cousin?"

"Come on Sirius!" Remus said now laughing "If I am not mistaken when we where at Hogwarts how many times did you and James leave the common room past lights out?"

"Well yeah but," Sirius started.

"And skip classes." Lily added.

"Yeah but," Sirius tried again.

"And pick on Snape." James said.

"All right Ok, HANG ON it was you who picked on Snape Potter!" Sirius said shocked. Everyone started to laugh even Tonks.

Remus went into his pocked and got out a chocolate frog. "Here I always carry one with me." He said winking.

"My mummy says I've not to take things off people I don't know." She said yawning.

"It's all right Tonks he's a friend of mine. This is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said. She took it off him and smiled.

"Thank you. If you're a friend of Sirius then I guess it's all right."

"Let's get you home before they wake up." Remus said has they started to walk.  
  
They walked down the road Tonks reached up and took hold of Sirius's hand reached up and took Remus's hand causing him to jump.

They walked back to Tonks's house where her mother Andromeda Tonks was waiting.

"OH Sirius thank heaven you found her, Nymphadora where have you been."

"Shop-shop but nasty people tried to take money from Tonksy but Sirius and his friends found me he told me off so no need for you to. Night-night mummy"

She said trying to sneak past her mother. "Nymphadora, get down them stairs!"

"Yes mummy."

"Come on in." Andromeda said. James turned round a puzzled look on his face.

"That's strange!" "What is?" Asked Remus. "Where's Peter?"  
  
---X---  
  
"Tonks?" Tonks Jumped at Remus's Voice.

"Oh Wotcher Remus how are you?" She said Yawning. "I'm fine are you all right"

"You where starring into space then."

"Oh, Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all." She lowered her head.

"About Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Well, about you all really."

"Oh?" Remus said shocked

"Yeah that night that gang was picking on me you gave me a chocolate frog remember?"

Remus smiled "Yeah I do what brought that memory back?"

"I was just thinking if I hadn't gone out that night, then Peter wouldn't have gone off, that was the night that he shopped Lily and James to he who must not be named."

Remus took hold of Tonks's hand. "Tonks, we can't be sure about that, Sirius thought that he had been taking secrets to Voldemort a year before James and Lily was killed."

Tonks smiled "I guess I just miss Sirius so much. He was like a brother more than a cousin. I keep thinking that if I had done something different, what if I had done this, What if I had done that."

Remus waved his hand. "Tonks Life is full of what if and what for, there is nothing you could have done to stop Lily and James getting killed, for what happened to Sirius. The best way to keep their memory alive is to keep Harry alive."

"I just fell so alone I can't believe he left me. I know that sounds selfish and heartless and it's nothing to what Harry must be feeling. He's lost his mother, father and godfather and You have lost your two best friends but." Tears where coming down her face.

Remus put his arms round her and pulled her into him holding her there. He had thought that he was the only one suffering in the order. He knew that Harry was, but he had forgotten about Tonks.

Holding her now, felt right to him. "He left me here in this god horrible place he's left me alone." Those thoughts had gone though Remus's head more than once when he needed someone to talk to, when he was due to change into the wolf. When he needed someone to make him laugh. "I know, I know." He said stoking her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry what must you think of me?"

"Some one who misses some one very close to them." Remus said honesty.

"It's just hard I always thought that he would be there you know?"

"Yeah, I know just what you mean." Remus reached into his jacket. "Here, Have a chocolate Frog." Tonks laughed and Remus couldn't help but feel something when she laughed.

Standing up she walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"I best get off I'm meant to be on work. Remus."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. Has she tried to move away Remus kept hold.

She looked into his eyes there was something there that she herself had felt.

He bushed his hand over her cheek lent down kissed her gently. Has they broke away she rest her head on his chest. Remus kissed the top of her forehead "He didn't leave us alone, He left us each other."


End file.
